Rotor
Rotor (HIP 11952) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 362 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 1,098,117 Number of assigned police squadrons: 8 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 2 System jump gate coordinates 27831935 Ascension 02 34 11 Declination -12 23 03 Stars in system (single-star system) HIP 11952, 0.83 solar masses, 1.6 solar radii, metallicity -1.9 Fe/H, spectral class F2 V Non-CHZ planets Rotor 1, 248 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 7 days, semi-major axis 0.07 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.35, equilibrium temperature 1263 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Rotor 1 b, 0.58 Earth masses, 0.45 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 1975 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Rotor 2, 931 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 290 days, semi-major axis 0.81 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.27, equilibrium temperature 373 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Rotor 2 b, 1.19 Earth masses, 1.17 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 285 K, population 1,014,100 Jump Gate Station: Level 13, distance from jump gate 0.24 AU System Details One of the lowest metallicity systems known, Rotor is extremely dependent on imports for manufacturing and many commodities using metals. Because of this, the AIS has given this system a sizeable contingent of police ships and even two squadrons of naval fighters. Knowing this, pirates generally avoid this system, so despite the low security rating it is relatively safe. This system is a fairly easy system to find ways of making high levels of profit; simply come into the system with a cargo of alloys from a nearby system whose star has a high metallicity and go out with a cargo of compressed gases, selling them in the system where you bought the alloys. Repeat this procedure to make large amounts of money quickly, especially if you have a ship with a large hold, like an Astral Wing or a Wyrm Class Cruiser; or, if you can afford it, an Explorer Transport. Rotor's two main planets are both gas giants with no rings; the system only has one habitable body, a moon orbiting the second planet. Rotor's jump gate is remarkable in that it mounts many more flak guns than are usually found on a jump gate. This is one reason why pirates are rare in Rotor; as soon as they enter the system, they are usually shot down by the jump gate's guns. As far as other sights go, Rotor is a major hub for the passenger ferrying service Starconnect. The official Starconnect liners are modified Discovery class ships, and they are a common sight in the system. The Starconnect ships mostly go to the jump gate station or Rotor 2 b. There are several unmanned naval supply bases in the system as well; the exact nature of these bases is unknown, but it is theorized that they are radioactive material disposal centers. One of the Level 12 stations is a control center for the unmanned naval supply stations. Another Level 12 station is the Starconnect station. Needless to say, both these stations have strong flak batteries, so if you are unlucky enough to be attacked by pirates, you can go to the jump gate or either of these two stations for assistance. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Transport Hubs